


In Love and Together

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love and Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used – crack, crunch, cheese, freeze, please, knob, coarse, stage
> 
> The Dance Competition: Round 3 – Mambo – Write a love scene. – James/Lily
> 
> Taming the Muse: Prompt Used: badge
> 
> As Much As You Can Competition
> 
> Represent the Character II

Lily took a bite from the cheese. She looked at Remus and laughed when he crunched on a cracker. There had been a stage during her Hogwarts years when she thought her and Remus would make a cute couple; they were so much alike. Even with her burgeoning crush though, she knew he'd never look at her while James wanted her. He was too loyal of a friend for that.

James had a habit of being coarse, rude, but he did eventually win her over, and Lily never looked back.

Lily stood up, causing Remus to freeze in mid-bite. "Got to go. Meeting James."

Remus nodded. "Have fun, and please, no details."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Promise." She turned the knob and quickly left, not even allowing a passing glance behind her.

Lily made it to James's apartment and entered without knocking. She noticed a crack in the wall and raised her eyebrows, wondering what he tried to do. Knowing him, it had something to do with Sirius so she was better off not knowing.

She saw the Gryffindor badge on the wall and shook her head. Definitely couldn't say he didn't have house pride, but considering they've been graduated for almost three months, she thought he was a bit overzealous with it.

She found James in the kitchen, or what used to be the kitchen.

James blushed when he saw her. "I tried to make you dinner."

Lily laughed. "I see that. It looks more like a disaster area, though."

James pouted. "Didn't go as well as I hoped. But to be fair, I've never cooked before."

Lily walked up to him and pressed a short kiss to his cheek. "It's the thought that counts."

Lily ended up making something pretty quick and easy: peanut butter sandwiches. It wasn't much, but James was addicted to peanut butter, even since Lily introduced him to the Muggle food. It was all she could do on such short notice.

Once they were done eating, Lily rested her head on James's shoulder. "So, what was the special occasion? I mean, there has to be something for you to try to cook for me."

James moved so Lily lifted her head. He stood up, and Lily watched him pace as he nervously ran his hair through his messy hair.

"James, are you okay?"

His brown eyes peered into her green ones. He suddenly knelt down so he was eye level with her and took her hands into his. "Lily, I love you. I've loved you since we were third years. I know I didn't always show you in the proper way, but I was so grateful when you finally gave me a chance. Nothing in our world is certain right now, especially not with a war brewing. And since I'm training to be an Auror, I  _will_ be on the frontlines. I never want to have any regrets, and if I don't do this, I will regret it. Lily, will you marry me?" He let go of one of her hands and pulled a ring from his robes.

Her breath caught at the glittering diamond ring. It wasn't ostensibly big and not too small. It was actually the perfect ring for her. "James, I love you, too. I can't imagine being with anyone else. Things between us weren't always easy and you acted like a bullying imbecile when we were kids. But you grew up, became better, and that's the person I fell in love with." Lily seemingly stopped.

"And?" James urged.

Lily's smile was bright. " _And_  yes, I will marry you."

James grabbed Lily and picked her up, swinging her around. "She said 'yes,' she said 'yes,' she said 'yes,'" he happily chanted.

"I said 'yes,'" Lily confirmed.

He allowed her feet to land on the floor but kept a hold of her waist. "I love you," he repeated, the emotion evident in his voice.

Lily's answer was a gentle kiss that quickly turned heated. Lily bunched up the robe near James's chest, holding it in tight fists as she tried getting closer to her new fiancée.

James's lips moved to her neck, pressing hot kisses down it, making her tingle between her thighs and arch her back, desperate to get closer.

"James," Lily whimpered, needing more than she was getting.

He pulled away, took her hand, and led her to his bedroom, ready to celebrate their new engagement. Lily happily followed.


End file.
